


The Coffee Shop Vignette

by ProfessorFrankly



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019-2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFrankly/pseuds/ProfessorFrankly
Summary: Stiles and Derek come to an understanding over email at The Coffee Shop. Fill for Just Write Fluff Bingo square, "Coffee."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo 2019-2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	The Coffee Shop Vignette

Manna. Heaven. Staff of life.

Gimme.

“Here you go, Stiles,” the barista said with a knowing smirk. “One double expresso. Don’t you think you need some kind of pastry to sop up that caffeine.”

“No, my man, this is exactly what I need,” Stiles said, inhaling the aroma and taking that first sip. Bliss. 

“Suit yourself,” the barista shook their head. “You might regret it later.”   
“Might not,” Stiles said, taking another sip and closing his eyes against the sheer pleasure of it. “My coffee and I need to be alone now. Thanks, River.”

“No problem.” The barista turned back to her counter to pull another expresso, this time as the base for a mocha, and Stiles wandered back to the corner booth that he’d claimed when he came in. 

He set the expresso down next to his backpack, and drew out his laptop and his Advanced Forensic Chemistry textbook. He flipped the laptop up, logged into the coffee shop’s wifi, and checked his email.

He had a note from Derek.

_ To:  _ [ _ stiles@gmail.com _ ](mailto:stiles@gmail.com)

_ From:  _ [ _ DHale2212@gmail.com _ ](mailto:DHale2212@gmail.com)

_ Subject: Coming to New York _

_ Hey Stiles, _

_ I’m coming to New York on Friday and wondered if you wanted to hang out. I know classes at Columbia have to be keeping you busy, but I thought I’d check. I’ve got some bank meetings in the morning, but I’ll be out about 3. Any chance you can take time out of your busy schedule to meet with an old friend? _

_ Derek _

Stiles squealed internally. Derek was coming!

_ To:  _ [ _ DHale2212@gmail.com _ ](mailto:DHale2212@gmail.com)

_ From:  _ [ _ stiles@gmail.com _ ](mailto:stiles@gmail.com)

_ Re: Coming to New York _

_ Sourwolf, _

_ Even if I wasn’t free, I’d make myself free. Dude! You never have time to come to New York. What changed? _

_ I don’t have class on Fridays. I’m usually parked in The Coffee Shop, the one off of 126th and Malcom X Blvd by campus? It’s a study day for me. I’m there right now, actually. Can you find it? You could meet me here and then we could do whatever. _

_ TheStiles _

He didn’t expect an immediate reply, so Stiles clicked over to his class’s web site, reviewed the reading and discussion assignment, and opened up the discussion boards for the class. He read through several posts about the material, answered one question from a fellow students, and then got startled when he heard his email alert ding. He clicked back hastily and checked. New email from Derek popped up.

_ To:  _ [ _ stiles@gmail.com _ ](mailto:stiles@gmail.com)

_ From:  _ [ _ DHale2212@gmail.com _ ](mailto:DHale2212@gmail.com)

_ Re: Re: Coming to New York _

_ Stiles, _

_ Yeah, I know that place. Did I ever tell you I finished my BA in history at Columbia? _

_ I’ll see you there on Friday at 3. Got stuff to talk to you about. And yeah, something’s changed. But it’s all good, I swear.  _

_ Derek _

Goddammit, Derek. Stiles frowned. Sourwolf ought to know by now that Stiles was no good at waiting. It was freakin’ Wednesday, for God’s sake. How was he supposed to wait until Friday?

_ To:  _ [ _ DHale2212@gmail.com _ ](mailto:DHale2212@gmail.com)

_ From:  _ [ _ stiles@gmail.com _ ](mailto:stiles@gmail.com)

_ Re: Re: Re: Coming to New York _

_ Sourwolf, _

_ Dude, you can’t just drop a change bomb on me like that and make me wait for two days. It’s like you haven’t even met me.  _

_ TheStiles _

He turned back to his book, reading the chapter and taking notes, until he heard another ding.

_ To:  _ [ _ stiles@gmail.com _ ](mailto:stiles@gmail.com)

_ From:  _ [ _ DHale2212@gmail.com _ ](mailto:DHale2212@gmail.com)

_ Impatience is not becoming, Stiles _

_ Stiles, _

_ Yeah, I know you. I’d hoped that would be enough but I guess not. Right, OK. I don’t really want a paper trail for … shit.  _

_ Let me put this a different way. Are you seeing anyone? Romantically? Because if you’re not, I’m interested in seeing you. Romantically. And I have been. For a long time. But. Well. Things. And stuff.  _

_ Right. _

_ I’m sending this before I feel even more stupid. _

_ Derek _

Several things clicked into place for Stiles. Not wanting to leave a paper trail? Check for supernatural implications. Seeing him romantically? Wanting to for a long time?

Stiles’ chest grew tight as he considered the implications.

Was he Derek’s mate?

_ To:  _ [ _ DHale2212@gmail.com _ ](mailto:DHale2212@gmail.com)

_ From:  _ [ _ stiles@gmail.com _ ](mailto:stiles@gmail.com)

_???????????? _

_ Sourwolf, _

_ I’m not seeing anyone. And if you’re implying what I think you’re implying, I kind of gave up on that idea a while ago. Not that I wouldn’t want it. I do. I just thought I might be wrong because you didn’t do anything. Why wait until now? What’s changed? _

_ Stiles _

The agony of waiting proved too much for Stiles, who decided to get another double expresso and take River up on their offer of a pastry to soak it up. He went for a chocolate croissant, and brought the cup and the croissant back to his corner booth and set them down, sliding in behind his laptop. He had a new email.

_ To:  _ [ _ stiles@gmail.com _ ](mailto:stiles@gmail.com)

_ From:  _ [ _ DHale2212@gmail.com _ ](mailto:DHale2212@gmail.com)

_ Re: ????????? _

_ Stiles, _

_ My eyes changed color again. _

_ And you’re in your last semester at Columbia, so our age difference doesn’t seem so huge. _

_ And, well. I just. I think it’s time. If you’re ready. If you’re interested. I’ll wait if not. But you’re it for me. And you were too young for me to act on it when I realized it. And then I was screwed up, too. I’ve been working on getting my head on straight. But maybe I should have talked to you anyway. _

_ Still want to meet Friday? _

_ Derek _

Oh, Sourwolf, Stiles thought. 

_ To:  _ [ _ DHale2212@gmail.com _ ](mailto:DHale2212@gmail.com)

_ From:  _ [ _ stiles@gmail.com _ ](mailto:stiles@gmail.com)

_ You’re still and always my Sourwolf _

_ Sourwolf, _

_ You’d better see me Friday. _

_ We’ve got a life to start. _

_ Stiles _

He closed the email program, and went back to the discussion boards, resolutely not thinking about Friday’s meeting with Derek.

…

Of course, Stiles already had parked himself in his corner booth and was sipping on his third expresso when Derek walked into The Coffee Shop. He rose as Derek approached the table, and he made no objection when Derek took his hand.

“Hi,” Stiles said softly.

“Hi,” Derek said, and closed the distance between them to lay his lips on Stiles’.

When they drew apart, Stiles offered Derek a sparkling smile. “Mate?” he asked softly.

“Mine,” Derek affirmed, and kissed him again.

  
  
  



End file.
